


Envy's Day Off

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Drug-Induced Sex, Force-Feeding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Philosopher's Stone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, blowjob, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: “Oh Edward… If only your military dogs hadn’t killed Lust,”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Envy's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fully written out idea already by my friend that I just polished and posted with permission. tldr ideas not mine 
> 
> if you expect envy to be referred as any of the following: it/they/she, I suggest you just close this rn

He trembled. Trembled at the thought of their enemies, any of those filthy, _disgusting,_ inhuman walking corpses having his way with him. Yet he was a stern and sturdy man. Never backed down. Never gave up.

Even now when he still remained clothed; head to toe in his regular attire, but arms, legs and alchemy abilities went all bound by some unknown magic. A chain of sort. Only thing that lit the damp dark cave in which he hunted helplessly were candles. The more he remained, more chills went down his spine. Despite all however, Edward Elric tried his damn hardest to keep a sense of calm.

Though, the moment that hated, muscular, _abomination_ that held no life, no _right_ to live, would appear from the shadows again, he would give him an earful of his mind. Still, hours went and despite all oddity and expectation, as if the world was mocking him, nothing appeared to happen. Just mute silence in empty darkness; the cool temperature of stone-cold walls being contrary to his warmth. 

Until deep from within the cavern a crackle of sadism echoed.

_There he fucking was._

Step by step, the barefoot male walked, carrying a bag behind him of unspeakable horrors no mortal or homunculus eyes should witness. That thigh-high spandex shorts and tight crop-top showcasing Envy’s slender figure better the closer he came. Edward felt his own breath beginning to pick up; feeling all anxiety and fear working on pacing his heartbeat.

But despite that, this wasn’t their first time meeting. Captured, fighting, whatever the case, this was a forever ongoing battle with the other. All of those alarming emotions have been trained to be hidden well.

And once that disgustingly overconfident creature finally reached the young man, every drip of venomous smugness gilded on the serpentine face. A little circling around just out of Edward’s reach, and long, delicate fingers began teasing at his own; purple eyes locked onto their guest, the sly grin never leaving.

“Well, well! You still trying to put on that tough guy act for me, short stuff?” And then a leap across as a dance show for one _very_ unwilling audience. “I’m honored!”

The insanity in that face jumped up, changing to a dangerously grim look not even seconds later.

“But really, _Edward,_ you're as scared as a child without his mother, aren't you?” The worded toxicity that spat from Envy infuriated every possible button in the other.

He knew. They _both_ knew. One loved it and the other hated it.

It sparked hatred and fueled fire each time, and the blond was already rustling and tussling through the bindings to fight, and kill and just, _something._ Bet it all went to no avail. Low sweat began to drip unto the cold dirt ground below from the pointless effort.

“Shut up you freak! I promise you once I’m free, I'm going to kill all of you, you hear me?! For everything you did!"

All the memories of every torture and agony the homunculus have caused pierced his mind one after another, and the breaking and frustrated voice continued to struggle; strength slowly slipping him.

"But my dear pipsqueak..." Envy giggled through that soft and murderous tone. "You're not going to want to leave after I’m done!"

Hand dove into the pocket to grab some sort of plant, roughly shoving it into the other’s mouth for that one regretful opportunity Ed decided to use it. Though it wouldn’t be easy, it was _never_ easy with the Fullmetal Alchemist, and before purple eyes saw the entire thing spit out, Envy transmuted his hand into a claw and edged it towards the neck, signaling that no, that _wasn’t_ a choice.

"Chew! Chew like the little brat you are!" The malicious gaze soon confirmed it was swallowed. Against his own will obviously, and not only because the plant was bitter and dull.

"What _was_ that-!?" The teen immediately demanded answers, and surprisingly enough, he was given them as well.

"Hmm, I wonder,” The latter made a playful teasing remark in his hum. “I’d say a transmutated plant named after my comrade that you killed,” A spiteful look was shot at the mention of _her_ name. “Remember her? You little _prick,”_

Anger was quick to build up, but Envy shot it down. At least in the moment. 

“I don’t gotta tell you what it does, right?” A short pause as Ed remained quiet with nothing but a hateful expression; he only received a shrug in return. “You already know what it’ll do to you, or you’ll know soon enough!" The homunculus snickered and reached for a syringe brought by, presumably with the remnants of other horrors delivered.

Golden eyes watched, a sudden sharp sense screaming at the blond to use every bit in his power to escape before that dreaded thing reached him.

But this was no fairy tale. He was alone.

There was nothing.

Nobody would come.

No struggle could save him from the needle closing in on his neck and entering a vein, his sharp breath gasped likely being the last thing his stabilized state would do.

Sense left and returned just as so, a jolt going up the male’s spine shortly after the mysterious fluid was injected into his system. No change could be felt in his body. Not yet. But slowly, clear as a day, drops of sweat increased and his cheeks began to lighten up; breathing now growing heavy. As much as he hated it, some pants began to escape and his mouth fell agape shamefully.

All the while Envy continued his next step.

"We’re just at the beginning of it I’m happy to say!" The sincere voice snarled as the same hand transformed _delicately slow_ ran it up the black shirt, leaving a deep wound in Edward’s flesh as it cut away the fabric. The shirt and jacket went off with brute force moments later, causing the blond even more pain as his upper body was exposed to accursed _embodiment_ of sin's gaze. Envy only curled a tongue over his lips his lips and leaned in to whisper.

"You’re going to lose your _mind_ tonight Fullmetal. Your brother, lover, your _dead mother_ ,” And then a little bite on the exposed flesh. An oddly uncharacteristic soft nibble. “They will all be just a blur. Everything will. All your senses, emotions and desires will be _ravaged_ by me and replaced with what that blasted Mustang took from us," A hand slid down the toned body, resting the palm on the hip before the dialogue finished.

"You _will_ succumb to Lust, you filthy, fucking _human!_ I’ll make you pay for what they did to her!"

With one swoop, Edward's remaining clothes were gone, revealing not only the bare smooth legs, but an ever-growing arousal poorly covered by barely standing underwear. It was already oozing, soaking the frail leftover material. With desperate attempts, the young teen still tried to fight back, though his body easily betrayed him with trembles and shakes, every inch of his hair standing on edge as he lost control. At least, his mind was in tact, for now, but everything else suffered a number and paralyzed state, with not only fear, but the uncontrollable desire to be touched, teased, and pleased.

All wishes being sins that should never, _ever_ have reached light.

But Envy only laughed and mocked in his own insane sadism. Hand went back digging in the brought bag again, and while every act was slowly dissipating into a red, hot, and messy blur, to the golden eyes, what that cursed abomination had revealed was something large, rimmed most likely, very, very dangerous. A sharp slash of whatever the other transmutated this time pierced Edward's sides, causing his failed state to already make a humiliating sound of mixes. In the sudden moment, his form followed to blow and reflexively clutched, turning him away from facing Envy.

A regret in the making, the large golden failed to notice another, though this time, familiar bottle be pulled out before the sin stopped in his tracks.

"Actually, you don't deserve this,"

The small vial was opened and poured on the blonde hair, the thick liquid dripping on all sides of the teen’s head, degrading the once proud alchemist even further. Without a second of debating any sort of permanent damage, with no fear nor regard to the upcoming events, the homunculus pulled down the ragged cloth away, forcefully shifting the boy down into his own preferred position; - on the back and pulled in by the legs, in order to spread his firm cheeks and casually, not an ounce of mercy in those catlike eyes, rammed an unreasonably sized artificial alchemical _toy_ into him.

The moment it entered such a cruel way, tears immediately flowed down the soft face, despite how strongly the other tried, this state was evidently going to be nothing else than a bag of meat. That was a sealed fate the moment that syringe entered. Muscle tore apart, the inhuman piece going further than one’s organism allowed as the rammed, forced and merciless thrusts would never tire. It held all of Envy’s strength with it, and the sin cared little other than ripping apart the inside organs one by one.

Screams. No pleas, no words, just absolute, agonizing, _screaming_ with everything that held the blond’s vocal chords.

But then they hushed;

quieted down little by little, becoming mumbling drools as the agony went in and out of his body, blood dripping with each movement as laughter echoed like a madman’s.

"Look at you! You’re pathetic! Can’t even release your pain by screaming, can you?!”

It momentarily stopped, savoring the messy and abused sight the State Alchemist was.

“All you can cry, tremble, and have your mouth open while your spit even outdoes that half-human lapdog! I fucking love it!" The homunculus picked the pace back up, repeating his penetrating movements until his eyes grew satisfied with visible stretch marks forming on the sweaty and dirtied abdomen.

There was no more screaming, no movement, just low sounds in a motionless, limp body laying low, signaling even the brute sin that his prey was very much close to dying.

But he couldn’t let that happen. No, no. Definitely not yet.

A little punch would do to bring back that riled up attitude. Or so, that was the most _liked_ plan. Once the maddening thrusts stopped and the blow landed, a moan was heard in the empty halls alongside frail attempts. It shoved the teen's head back into the cold ground while coughs delivered more blood and Ed slowly made his way back into a sitting position. Still alive, yes, able to walk for future reference?

Probably not.

Until at least, one of the nuisances repaired the mechanical parts and the hospital dealt with the other. Now _that_ didn’t sound too appealing, he didn’t do work for them to just fix Edward Elric right back up, now did he. Maybe, the next step would be to break his kneecaps. So many delicious possibilities.

With another gutted slash, the teen was forced to face his predator again. Blood cascading from every wound on his body.

Envy _devoured_ the sight.

Gently scratching up his neck, then chin, the sin whispered again, fingers tugging at the long braid. 

"If you thought breathing was an issue _now,_ I wonder how you'll last with a little added… _handicap_ ,”

Once again, in the wonderous bag of mythical nightmares, the taller male pulled out an abnormally sized ring. The proudly standing arousal, still hard throughout it all, was so thick, round and long that it appeared to almost change colors by how backed up he kept Edward. It still leaked, seeping through the slit.

He could practically feel _himself_ getting hard off the torture. If only he could clone as well. Ah well, suppose it was one of those nights where you’d jack off alone.

Because right now, it wasn’t his turn, not yet, and the ring swiftly slid unto its target, being tightened to the maximum. That alone sent an uncomfortable, almost sickish shaking, the pressure causing his entire body shiver and shudder, what strength was left in muscles desperately aching to just, _get rid of it_. So close, on such edge to release a seemingly unending load inside him, but being locked into a torturous state now. Even the swollen testicles dropped lower, pulsating the more he squirmed around, through, begging to release the fluid of life.

Envy smiled at his proud work.

“Edo! I got you a gas mask! Let’s see how it looks on you,” His cheerful voice echoed so loudly, excitedly, obtaining another new item.

It landed over the sweaty and tear stained hair, head. Despite being able to show little emotion besides excruciating pain and some sickening joy induced by the previous doses, even the sin could tell his little prey was confused. But when the new method of torture would begin, everything would become clear. And then… Then Edward Elric, the State Alchemist, would lose all control of who he was.

Making sure to cover the breathing hole, Envy bent down, deliciously smiling to click his tongue, leaning his head fully on the solid, throbbing, and _pleading_ wonder. It sent the other to a hyperventilating state.

He knew what he was doing. Had a long life, discovered many, _many_ ways to torture, and had a burning hatred no being of any world could match. Arguably, he could continue doing this forever, or until Edward somehow got even more erect, which could and would cause serious internal damage; or simply watch him suffocate. Both methods equally fine to witness for Envy’s standards.

But for now, he would keep the only source of clear, albeit musty, air blocked.

And it continued.

More.

_More_.

Over and over to carve the memory of a desperate _human_ doing everything and anything at his mercy. He begged. He cried. He wanted. He _reached_ for him. Loose hands, nails tugging lightly at his leg. He could even confess the sin was the _love of his life_ if it would get him to release.

An eternity of time he had, and whatever time Ed had would now his too. To simply tease every way the malicious purple eyes saw fit, absorbing all that haze of air in the mask, frail attempts to breathe; to soak up the asphyxiation played out for _his_ own entertainment. To heighten all the pleasure points in the center of his brain.

All of that, but one rule stayed true in the game. Orgasm wasn’t allowed.

Unfortunately for the very much amused sin, Edward couldn’t grow more erect. Right now, it was a;

“--Giant veiny tube of meat,” Envy mused to himself at the sight. A very descriptive one, accuracy even on point. So backed up with semen that even a few strokes would cause the other pass out from the amount released. He stared some before the androgynous voice spoke out.

“Alright pipsqueak, you earned your release,”

His tone seemed genuine, even the usually mocking expression not present. If Ed could look, for the first time ever, he could confirm the sin was _actually_ smiling.

“I’ll help you out,” A light suggestion, followed by the missing one. There had to be a trick behind Envy’s words.

Always was.

“But first!” The male proudly held a dagger in his hand, lifting it up and showing it off. “I gotta sign my work!”

A wide grin and it began.

Slash after slash, blood gushing out on all sides and the only sounds were those of nightmares. Not even screams. Just a ripping of flesh until the four-letter name was carved on the chest. First the left, a swift cropping of four lines until a delightful E had straight lining. Then the three lined N, barely connecting, the homunculus needing to put extra work into making holes at each connection of the letter to fit, then the beautifully shaped V which dripped with blood aesthetically, and on the far right, Y, that looked like it was crying from the number of pours trailing from it.

“Lucky you my name isn’t Gluttony huh,” Envy cackled and the other remained unmoving.

Not even a moving of eyes to meet reality. And then, the ring went off, and an audible exhale could be heard from the dying male. There wasn’t even a need for effort, practically anything could make the other release and blew a husk of air to watch the tingle. One or two touches and purple eyes squinted, the sin quickly backing away before he suffered consequences that would need to be shapeshifted out of.

But instead of moaning or happiness, the last strings of the vocal chords sent Ed into a scream in the gas mask.

Just like planned.

That blood mark wasn’t there for appearances. It was there to force red and white collide and burn the peeled skin into unspeakable agony. _It worked perfectly_ and Envy was happy. Though his target appeared to have passed out, or died, it didn’t matter. He would use the stone.

Once it was safe to approach at least semen-wise, the sin tugged the mask off, inspecting the weary, red, heaving face that was covered in more filth than all of humanity was. A hand reached to pat the golden lock, studying the unconscious figure some more.

“Oh _Edward…_ If only your military dogs hadn’t killed Lust,”

The sincerity in his voice almost sounded true, almost sounded like all of this was a trigger of her death and not the sin’s actual intention. But then again, Envy _was_ a shapeshifter. A shelter of lies followed his every word. Who was to say he wouldn’t do this out of sheer boredom as well?

“Yeah, no, I’d still fuck you up, you human garbage,” A frowning expression convincing himself of the truth, as lying to oneself on occasions became an issue.

And the last thing to be held was the Philosopher’s stone.

* * *

A low groan passed in the room as the patient awoke. The machine beeped a notification and its sound rang through Ed’s ears. His closed eyes frowned at the displeasure, but someone, something, quickly shut it out. Then some more shuffling and voices and the teen forced his mind function to open the golden eyes.

First and foremost, a blurry vision told him it was a hospital. Second and foremost…

“…”

Where was the pain?

A lift, a moving of legs and; it was all in place. No winces, no aches, no _nothing._ Was it all one cruel nightmare?

“Ed! You’re awake!”

The familiar voice snapped away at the blond’s attention, his heart skipping a beat to quickly look and convince himself none of that was real.

“Winry…”

“Oh Ed, I was so worried!” His friend leaned in closer for a hug, embracing the smaller male with such desperation and feeling, it mellowed out his heart. There weren’t wounds, there wasn’t a trail of the past events, and the only thing he knew and felt was real right now, was warmth.

“What happened?” Deep inside his mind, he dreaded the answer, but it would be fine. The soft voice whispered in the hug, neither letting go.

“Ah…” Her uncertain reply began and in the silent seconds of waiting, the State Alchemist felt his heart jump. Then the continuation. The dreaded words; the one thing he didn’t want to hear.

“We had a little fun, eh Edo?”

The light enveloped her form and from hugging the beautiful and soft blonde hair, it turned into that horrific mix of black and green.

“Envy—”

Not even a second later and the hand on his back guaranteed his demise back into slumber. Envy let go, placing the sleeping figure back on the bed and shifting in the chair. One leg over the other, an elbow on the knee, and the devious purple trailing its thoughts out loud.

“Oh _Ed,_ you won’t believe what I’ve come up with,” Tongue curled around his lips. “I’m gonna join you this time! A little pain never hurt anyone,”

Really, it _hasn’t._

“I’ll even turn into that tin can so you don’t feel lonely,”

Then carve out some blood, do some horrific things to permanently scar the boy.

The usual.

“And when you’re dying to release by watching your very own brother be mutilated, then!…” A hum. The sin lifted his eyebrow. “I haven’t thought that far,” With a lift of the covers, Ed’s sleeping form was snatched and carried through the window, with one last cheerful sentence.

“Guess we’ll just have to see!”


End file.
